Delayed
by Miss Peg
Summary: Emily and Naomi are on their way home from their travels, only the Icelandic Volcano has caused another flight ban. Find out how Naomily spent their time awaiting departure in this FLUFFY ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skins, I think you know that by now.**

**Author Notes:**** It's been really hot in the UK this weekend so I've been quite unmotivated to write, apart from some random new ideas coming to me. With all the recent flight disruption in Europe I found myself inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

**Delayed**

Six thousand people. Emily had to keep reminding herself she was one of six thousand people crammed into every inch of an airport, awaiting the departure of various planes. She sat on the floor, her fingers clammy from the heat, her face almost matched her hair and her body so exhausted she wished she could be anywhere but there. They were supposed to be on their way home, thinking of the year ahead together. Instead Emily and Naomi were sat in a crowded departure lounge with thousands of other people wishing they could be back on their trip.

'Fucking hot in here,' Naomi moaned, resting her head against Emily's shoulder. 'Can't fucking stand this anymore, I need a cigarette.'

'You heard what they said, they think the flight ban will be lifted within the hour. Then we can go home.'

'I doubt it will be, still need a fag.'

'Always the fucking optimist,' Emily snapped, rolling her eyes in sarcasm. She was sick of Naomi moaning, commentating on the people barely feet away and snapping about the airline's responsibilities. Emily was sick of it all too; she hated that the man three feet away smelled of body odour and that the airline told them nothing. She hated even more being reminded of it all constantly when there was little they could do.

'Calm down, we'll be out of here soon.'

'I'm not so sure, you saw the news, you got those calls off your mum last month. This has happened before. Stupid fucking volcano making it impossible for anyone to get home!'

'Someone's cranky today.'

'Shut the fuck up Emily,' Naomi shouted, a little louder than either of them liked. A woman playing cards with two little boys looked at them disapprovingly. Naomi glared in her direction, about to stick two fingers up at her when Emily took hold of her hand.

'Don't.'

'I'll do what the fuck I like Emily and yes I'm cranky. We woke up at four thirty to be here, it's half eleven and we haven't even boarded a plane. There's no space to lie down, can't even sit against a fucking wall.'

Emily couldn't stop her lips from curling into a smile. As much as she hated it when Naomi got annoyed, she also loved it too, a little too much sometimes. She could see devil eyes staring back at her as she tried to melt Naomi's angry exterior.

She reached out a hand, rested it against Naomi's cheek lovingly. 'I promise when we get home we'll sit against lots of walls to make up for it.'

'Fuck walls,' Naomi groaned, a hint of a smile creeping up on her. 'I'm not gonna get out of bed for a month. What do you say?'

'But Naomes, we've spent most of the last two weeks in bed,' Emily mumbled in her best flirtatious manner.

Naomi stared at her blankly. 'And?'

'You're a fucking bomb aren't you? You'll just keep ticking until you explode, refill you with gunpowder, or Garibaldi's and you'll start ticking again.'

'You've only just realised that?' Naomi laughed. 'If I'm a bomb what does that make you? The atomic bomb?'

'I'm not that bad.'

Her cheeks grew redder, heat and embarrassment a lethal mix. Anyone who knew her would have known she wasn't being entirely truthful, just by the colour of her now scarlet cheeks.

'Fucking liar. You know you are. You may be small but you're like a fucking dynamo.'

Emily covered her face with her hands, shielding herself from the possible gaze of the rest of the crowd. 'Is this really the place to be discussing our sex life?'

'Beats hell out of being bored, or playing fucking card games,' Naomi noted, glancing across at the woman and her sons. 'What next, colouring in?'

'Funny you should say that,' Emily muttered, pushing a couple of sheets across to Naomi. 'Picked these up in McDonalds, thought you might like to turn the penguin, from that cartoon, yellow or something.'

'Why would I wanna do that?'

'I don't know, beats doing nothing,' Emily mocked, a cheeky grin across her face. 'Even if it is colouring in.'

'I take it back, you're more like a child.'

'A child you like to have sex with, a lot.'

'That sounds wrong,' Naomi shook her head. 'An adult trapped in a child's mind trapped in a tiny adult's body.'

'Hey!'

'Don't worry Ems, I love how small you are. Could carry you around in my pocket.'

'Just because you're a giant.'

'No I'm not.'

'Except I'm about average height for a female, so you're freakishly tall.'

'Actually I'm _just _tall.'

'And I'm _just _small.'

If Emily had been standing, her hands would have been placed firmly on her hips. Sitting amongst a crowd made it very difficult to do much of anything, so she raised her eyebrows at Naomi in an attempt to let her know that she wasn't going to back down.

'Are we seriously arguing over our height like it matters?' Naomi rolled her eyes, leaning a little closer to Emily's side. 'You're the perfect height for me to slide my fingers inside of you.'

'Naomi!' Emily gasped, looking around them consciously.

Naomi shrugged. 'What? It's true.'

'Yes, but do you have to tell the whole airport?'

'Actually, I do.'

'Fuck off,' Emily laughed as Naomi's serious expression turned into mocking, her eyes creasing at the edges and her smile growing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Naomi stood up, tugging on Emily's hand in an attempt to get her to follow. Emily complied, stepping over bags and people, avoiding hands and magazines that scattered the spare patches of the carpet.

'Where are we going?' Emily called out, barely focusing on an answer as they wandered through the duty free shopping.

'There must be something around here, somewhere that isn't busy.'

'Something what?' Emily asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Eventually they stopped by some perfume and an open door. Naomi wrapped an arm around Emily's waist, claiming her as they slipped through the doorway and into the store room. Emily's heart raced and before she could allow it to slow, Naomi had pushed her up against the wall at the back of the cupboard, her fingers tracing lines under the sides of her t-shirt. Her knees buckled, her hips edging closer to Naomi. They kissed, their tongues playing together between them, gasping for breath in between each moan and movement of their mouths.

'Fuck,' Emily sighed against Naomi's earlobe, a hand sliding under the material of her skirt causing Emily to writhe against the bare skin. They moved together, hips, mouths, fingers, all playing along with the rhythm. They kissed a few times, but mostly Emily breathed heavily, groaning into Naomi's ear until she couldn't control her passion any longer.

'Oh Emily,' Naomi moaned, pulling them closer, pushing them towards the edge. Emily screamed out, muffling her voice on Naomi's shoulder, attempting to hide the pleasure she couldn't control.

Eventually they fell together, lips reaching for each other in soft, gentle, loving kisses. Emily wrapped her hands around Naomi's hips, grinding her body against Naomi's in an attempt to hold onto any last threads of excitement. The action seemed to wake Emily up, push away all fears and worries about the journey home, creating a desire to do nothing but kiss and hug her girlfriend.

'Think we've got time for round two?' Emily sighed, chewing on Naomi's lip as she removed her mouth from Naomi's.

'Not in here, not yet,' Naomi sighed, dragging Emily closer by the base of her t-shirt, disappointment lacing her expression. 'Besides, we don't want to run out of energy. In case we're here a while.'

They stared at each other through wanting, flirtatious eyes. Everything Emily felt mirrored on Naomi's face. They shared a final, long, deep kiss before exiting the storeroom, their fingers still intertwined, their bodies moving together as soon as they were far enough away. They found a new spot, recently vacated, against a wall where they sat for a while, silently replaying the last half hour over in their minds.

'Guess this being delayed isn't so bad after all,' Naomi grinned, wrapping an arm around Emily's back and pulling her into a tight embrace.

**Please review, I'm not always very sure about fluffy one-shots, so I'm always wanting to know if you've enjoyed it or not!**


End file.
